


Otaku Girls Can't Be This Noisy

by Eroppai (Midonin)



Category: Ore no Imouto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai
Genre: Bathroom, F/F, Farting, Nerdy Debates, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-07 09:56:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midonin/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirino and Kuroneko debate the merits of the latest visual novel they picked up, when the food they ate during the day comes back to them in the worst way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Otaku Girls Can't Be This Noisy

Kirino and Kuroneko were as alike as they were different. The Otaku Girls group had chosen to attend a release event for a new visual novel. It was a collaboration with an author that Kirino liked, and an artist that Kuroneko enjoyed. While Kuroneko was anxious about sinking so much time into a visual novel, she was looking forward to it. The idea of multiple stories, parallel universes where the wheel of fate guides the protagonist along, was appealing to her. Kirino was interested in the protagonists’ little sister, who was one of the playable routes.

Neither of them had said anything to each other during the event, focusing their attention on the speaker. When the event cleared out, the two girls were left sitting, just the two of them, at a table in a nearby cafe. Kirino’s copy of the game box was in front of them, its artwork painted in tones of black and green noticeable in the brightly lit cafe even from a distance.

“I can’t wait to play this!” Kirino said, taking a bite of her meal. “There’s a lot of comedy and heroes of justice in this story. I don’t want to spend too long on a prologue, though. Throw me right into the action and let me see some combat.”

“You underestimate the importance of a prologue,” said Kuroneko, chewing her meal quietly, “It sets the tone for the entire game. If it opened with the protagonist’s sister waking him up in the morning, the audience would be completely unprepared for the tonal shift that’s about to ensue.”

“Romance is the main point!” said Kirino, moving around in her chair. She hadn’t done a lot of moving today. Her stomach was feeling full. She’d had a lot of warm snacks since this morning. She was starting to feel the effects of not eating a full meal until this afternoon. “The game’s going to end with a CG of the protagonist and the heroine, anyway! That magic stuff is just a reason to bring them together.”

“If I wanted your pedestrian romance, I would look for a game that featured only that,” said Kuroneko. She had eaten a bigger meal than usual this morning. Like Kirino, she was starting to feel a bloat in her belly. She rubbed her dress underneath the table, trying not to catch Kirino’s attention. She was the superior one in this situation. “The presence of the supernatural is what makes a game like this worth purchasing in the first place.”

Kirino wasn’t sure how to respond. It had been advertised on the game’s website that the kid sister may be one of the secret magical knights. It wasn’t that different from Meruru, just more brutal. While she struggled to think of a response, Kirino felt something begin to move in her jeans. Her toned, athletic butt cheeks spread apart underneath her pants, releasing a hissing fart into the room.

Kuroneko sniffed the air. “What do you think you’re doing? This is a public place!” She reprimanded Kirino.

“What’s the big deal, lady darkness?” asked Kirino. “I like you more than I do my stupid brother, and I already fart in front of him. You don’t even break wind in your own home, do you?”

“Us dwellers of the night don’t require normal human bodily functions. We’ve evolved beyond that,” said Kuroneko, trying to keep a straight face. Her stomach was rumbling, and she felt a need to rip one. That would mean admitting she was on Kirino’s level. Kuroneko held back her gas, the pressure in her stomach continuing to grow. “You’re such a child.”

Kirino sneered. “I know some of the stuff you’ve written in your stories. You can handle that, but flinch at a little farting? I’m supposed to be the one who’s viewing sanitized stuff here. Come on, show me what that cute little ass is hiding.”

Kuroneko slammed the table and grabbed Kirino by the wrist. She called out to the wait staff to hold their table. The two girls ran into the bathroom. Kuroneko made sure the girls’ toilet, which was pretty small, was locked. She stripped down to her underwear. Kuroneko told Kirino to put her face close to her panties.

“I don’t think you have it in you,” said Kirino. “If you can, then you have to smell mine.”

“Hurry up and do it, my stomach’s hurting,” said Kuroneko.

Kirino placed her nose against the soft silk of Kuroneko’s panties. Her nose pressed down into the dark haired girl’s butt crack. Kuroneko released a booming, high-pitched blast of wind from her anus. A foul smell filled the room. Kirino was overwhelmed by the scent, and felt her nose heating up. Kuroneko’s asshole was still rumbling with the last of its wind. She smelled the air around her, and looked back at Kirino.

“There, are you happy?” asked Kuroneko. “I can’t believe you made me do such a filthy thing.” Her face was blushing. So was Kirino’s. Whether that was from the smell or the sound, Kirino wasn’t sure. Her eyes looked like they had gone blank. Kirino turned away for a moment, and stripped down to her underwear as well.

“That was pretty gassy,” Kirino said, “but I’m an expert at sitting at home and playing games. Sometimes naked. You think I haven’t let a few ones out during that time? I know what my own sweat and my own farts smell like, and even when it comes to that, I’m better than someone who dresses in a stuffy thing like that.”

Kirino turned around and waved her ass at Kuroneko. She expelled a hot, spluttering wind that caused her panties to flutter gently. The smell wasn’t as strong as the one back in the restaurant, but Kuroneko was surprised by how loud it sounded, echoing off the walls of the bathroom. Kirino must have a really clean anus to produce a crisp sound like that.

“Why are you proud of knowing these things? What would you think if the world knew about this? It’s embarrassing to be around you,” said Kuroneko.

“It would show them that the great Kirino is human like everyone else. It makes me even more awesome,” said Kirino. “I don’t think I can release anything compared to your smelly gas, but I understand my body better.”

“I’ll show you who understands whose body better,” said Kuroneko. She pulled at the edges of her panties, exposing her small, yet plump ass. It was a little on the flabby side, and her asshole was dark, but she had confidence in it. Kuroneko gave out a wet fart. Kirino had to get close before she smelled anything.

“You’re getting better at this. Maybe you are a true pervert,” Kirino said. “Is this the first time you’ve farted in front of someone else?”

“I thought you did it with your brother,” said Kuroneko.

“I don’t care about him. The person who I’ve practiced this with is Ayase,” said Kirino. “Her and Kanako. Ayase may not admit it, but she always likes to let one out before a photo shoot. Her ass smells even better than mine. You should join us sometime. Your nose would be itching as soon as we get started.”

Kirino let out a quick series of farts. The gap between them was difficult to notice. It continued, nearly unbroken, for about ten seconds. Kirino waved her hand in front of her face. She grabbed Kuroneko on her butt, and started massaging her rival’s ass cheeks. “Come on, I know you have more in there. You’re starting to like this.”

Kuroneko’s butt released a long, just barely audible burst of gas into Kirino’s face. Kirino felt the wind blow past her eyes. When her flatulence ended, the area around Kuroneko was filled with a powerful smell. Her entire breakfast from this morning filled the bathroom. Kuroneko tried to ignore it. She returned the favor Kirino had done for her, and grabbed onto Kirino’s butt.

“Why am I enjoying feeling up your butt?” asked Kuroneko. “This is unsanitary.”

“Do you like it? Not so bad for a girl who sits around and plays games, isn’t it?” asked Kirino. She winced for a moment. “Prepare yourself, this is going to be one of the worst things you’ve ever experienced. It’s the kind of thing I smelled when I picked up Scat Sisters by mistake. Here!”

“Huh?” asked Kuroneko. She pulled aside Kirino’s panties, exposing her asshole. Kirino’s anus opened up, and released an explosive, loud burst of gas that could be heard outside the bathroom door. Kuroneko drew back her face instinctively. The smell was awful. She had noticed Kirino snacking all afternoon, and it was all coming back in this. She coughed from the impact.

Kirino kneeled down on the bathroom floor. “I’m not feeling so good. I got all of that out, but there’s still more,” she said. “You help me out.”

Kuroneko sat down beside her. She put her back up against Kirino’s. “I’m feeling the same way. It’s not even about embarrassment at this point. I just want this feeling to go away. I can’t present myself in this abhorrent fashion.”

“We could rub each other’s bellies,” said Kirino. “Skinship.”

“Isn’t that the kind of thing you do in a hot springs? Besides, I don’t want to touch a commoner like you. You smell, and I might catch your infectious moe disease,” said Kuroneko. “Rub your own stomach.”

“You stink pretty badly, too,” said Kirino. “Doesn’t it get hot inside that dress all day? It’ll be more effective if we rub each other.”

“If you insist. I should’ve eaten better if I had known today would go like this,” said Kuroneko.

Kirino and Kuroneko stood opposite each other. Their hands were cold from the bathroom’s air conditioning. They shivered when they came into contact with the other’s warm skin. Kirino rubbed Kuroneko’s stomach gently, watching her navel move around as she massaged her. She could feel the slight bulge in Kuroneko’s belly. She pushed her hands around Ruri’s love handles, teasing her with a wicked grin.

“That’s some flab for a thin girl,” said Kirino.

“It’s not flab! That’s supposed to be there,” said Kuroneko.

Kuroneko massaged Kirino’s stomach. Like her ass, her belly was smooth, and not lacking for pigment at all. Even her slight food bump felt like it should be there. She was trying not to look down beyond Kirino’s belly button, but she couldn’t help but notice something. Kirino had a few strands of thick, blonde pubic hair sticking out of the edge of her panties.

“Wouldn’t they tell you to shave that?” asked Kuroneko.

“You’re just jealous yours hasn’t grown in,” said Kirino, “You know that Saori has a thicker bush than either of us.”

Kuroneko blushed. “Why are you making me think of that?”

Kirino and Kuroneko felt short wisps of air escape from their butts. Kirino audibly farted, with a mild smell wafting through the room. Kuroneko squeaked out a small burst. The two of them got that look in their eyes again. They were thankful to the other for helping them relieve their tension, but they would never want to admit it. Kirino clenched her anus tight, and Kuroneko pressed her legs together.

They kept rubbing the other’s stomach, until they felt worse off than they were before. Gas was hissing out of Kuroneko’s anus, and Kirino felt a strong smell coming up from her butt. The pressure became too much to bear. The two of them released loud, asshole-shaking farts that left a thick, powerful smell of undigested food in the room. Kuroneko’s anus felt hot, and Kirino’s butt flesh was still shaking. Their stomachs returned to normal. They tried to brave the smell, and got dressed.

They left the restaurant with their games in tow, not saying anything to one another. Kirino would go home, and be confronted with Kyosuke once again. As for Kuroneko, she sat down at her computer and booted up the game.

Kuroneko ate the snacks she had set aside for herself, and, a few minutes into the game, let out a secretive, just barely audible fart into her panties. It felt kind of good. Kirino had tipped more than her interest in visual novels that day.


End file.
